


Stain of Coffee

by carriejack03



Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Brushing teeth, Coming Untouched, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Teeth, Teeth kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 08:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20739323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carriejack03/pseuds/carriejack03
Summary: Kuroiwa has an unusual kink.





	Stain of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Told you I would have returned to write for this fandom

Ayabe didn’t want to kinkshame, his philosophy in life was “live and let live” without caring what the others did. Hell, he was a dirty cop who should sensitive informations at the right price, he wasn’t exactly the one who could judge others for what they did or liked.

But damn, Kuroiwa was in really weird shit.

For someone who had an appearance to be perfect, handsome and had a nice personality, Ayabe  _ supposed _ he should have known Kuroiwa had something to hide. Looking like a greek statue and solving any cases he was given to was already suspicious per se, the weird kinks were only the cherry at the top of the strange layered cake that was Mitsuru Kuroiwa.

Ayabe was embarrassed to admit how long it took him to notice Kuroiwa’s kinks.

If there was one thing that always happened in his office it was Kuroiwa’s  _ constant  _ presence. Like the hawk he was, he kept gravitating around Ayabe’s desk, watching all of his moments with dark eyes, like he was waiting for Ayabe to slip and give him the excuse to bully him more. Not that he needed anyone’s permission to do that.

Ayabe didn’t give a shit, Kuroiwa had always been a pain in the ass for him, sometimes he wondered if he knew how his little sidejob, other times he wondered if Kuroiwa just didn’t like him. Whatever the reason was, the older man - he may look young but Ayabe had seen his files, the fucker was four years older than him - kept doing his best to annoy him. Ayabe wanted to slap him.

However, Ayabe wasn’t scared of him, yeah Kuroiwa looked a little creepy sometimes with those emotionless eyes staring at him for long minutes, but he had gotten used to it so it wasn’t a big deal. Ayabe got scared when Kuroiwa was gentle though. That was terrifying.

“I’ve brought you coffee.” A mug full of dark coffee was placed in front of Ayabe’s desk, too close to the white documents for his likings, but the younger was too shocked to see that  _ Kuroiwa _ of all the officers had brought him coffee. It was strange, it never happened.

Ayabe hesitated for a moment too long, Kuroiwa’s eyes squinted the light in them completely disappearing. Ayabe coughed against his hand and grabbed the coffee, ignoring how hot it felt against his palm.

“Well… uhm, thank you… what’s the occasion?”

Kuroiwa chuckled, his face turning disturbing when he smiled amused. “What do you mean? Can’t I be gentle for once with a colleague?”

“You’re never gentle.”

“That’s a lie.”

“Well, you’re never gentle with me, I think that’s fishy, what did you put in the coffee?”

Kuroiwa laughed again, the small wrinkles at the side of his eyes got deeper. If his eyes weren’t so dead, Ayabe would have thought he was actually amused.

“I didn’t know you had that little faith in me, I’m hurt, Ayabe.” Kuroiwa drummed his fingers against Ayabe’s wooden desk, his nails perfectly manicured looked healthy and pretty.

“Forgive me if I find it strange.”

Kuroiwa gave him a tight smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. Ayabe was uneasy, however he decided to get it done with it. He took hold of the warm cup. He looked at the black coffee again and secretly wished Kuroiwa had put in cream and milk.

As Ayabe drank the coffee, the smile on Kuroiwa’s face widened. He didn’t know why the fucker was so amused, but at least the coffee was nicely bread. Was there anything Kuroiwa couldn’t do?

“There you go.” Ayabe said, placing the cup down rather loudly. He winched when he felt the bitter aftertaste, but he tried to keep his cool.

Kuroiwa nodded pleased and retrieved the cup, his gaze lingered on its emptiness before he looked back at Ayabe, his eyes shining in amusement. It was disturbing for Ayabe, Kuroiwa never showed too many emotions.

Ayabe leaned back in his chair, his tongue caressing the front row of his teeth. He didn’t understand why Kuroiwa was still here. He had drunk his coffee, but the other man didn’t seem in the mood to move any time soon.

Kuroiwa finally moved, but not to go out the door like one would expect. He circled around Ayabe like a predator, moving slowly like a cat would do to a mouse. His steps were silent but quick, the heels of his polished shoes ringing loudly in Ayabe’s office.

“K-Kuroiwa… what the hell are you doing?” Ayabe asked, a nervous smile forming on his face. His palms had started to sweat, his fingers were tightly gripping the handles of his chair. He was turning his head to keep Kuroiwa always in sight, for some reason the bell in his head had started to ring in alarm.

He hadn’t taken in consideration that Kuroiwa was quicker.

Before Ayabe could fully turn his head, strong fingers grabbed his chin forcing him to stop in his movements altogether. Ayabe tensed, the muscles in his neck turning into violin strings as he was forced to tilt his head back.

Kuroiwa was looming behind him, his back curled slightly to get a better view. Ayabe had never been so close to him, he took a second to appreciate how smooth and healthy his skin was, how his eyebrows were plucked just  _ right _ and there was no sight of a stubble on his chin. It was obvious Kuroiwa took his time to take care of himself. He was Ayabe’s complete opposite.

He tried to remain calm while he was observed, but he could feel his leg twitching nervously under the table.

“Uhm…? Can I help yo-” Pain shot in his body when Kuroiwa yanked his jaw down, forcing Ayabe to keep his mouth open. Distressed noises came from his throat, but Kuroiwa observed him like a scientist would do to a new species.

Kuroiwa’s thumb pressed against Ayabe’s bottom lip, bringing it down slowly to look at the lower row of teeth. Ayabe didn’t even think of resisting, something told him that he was going to regret not playing along with Kuroiwa.

“Coffee is really bad for teeth…” Kuroiwa said suddenly, the pads of his fingers caressing Ayabe’s front teeth almost gently. Ayabe could taste the saltiness of them and he was trying to ignore the saliva that was forming in his mouth and was threatening to fall from the corners of his mouth.

“Y-You g-gave t-that tho m-meh…” Ayabe said, spit running down his chin as he tried to make sense of his words with Kuroiwa’s fingers in his mouth.

“I know.” The other hummed under his breath, his eyes shining in amusement. His fingers went up to play with Ayabe’s upper lip, not caring about his spit starting to cover his pads. He looked like a child in a candy shop.

“I’m not even going to ask you how many times you brush your teeth, Ayabe… it’s obvious not enough.” Kuroiwa chuckled, showing Ayabe his perfect white teeth like he was mocking him. And he probably was.

“Fhuck yah…” Ayabe tried to talk but Kuroiwa’s fingers were made of steel and were keeping his mouth open wide.

Kuroiwa chuckled, the echo of his voice resounding in the silent office. It sent a shiver down Ayabe’s back.

“Maybe that will come later… let’s get back to your teeth first. Don’t worry, I can help.”

Ayabe didn’t even register Kuroiwa’s words, not when he saw the other man take out a completely new toothbrush out of his overcoat. It was white with blue brushes, it didn’t look like it had ever been used. Ayabe couldn’t even start asking why Kuroiwa had one with him when he was shocked once again when he saw a small bottle of toothpaste in his other hand, one of those luxurious brands that only rich people could get. Okay, what the fuck was going on.

He let out distressed noises and struggled a little, his eyes searching for Kuroiwa’s stare like he would find the answers to his question. Kuroiwa chuckled as he quickly applied the toothpaste to the brush before settling the tube on the table in front of Ayabe.

“I can’t have a police officer running around with yellowish teeth, we can’t have our department be a laughing stock, can we?” Kuroiwa’s fake saccharine tone was paralyzing Ayabe in fear. His instincts were screaming at him, he felt like he had lost his voice. Kuroiwa didn’t care, he was glad Ayabe had shut up.

“K-Kuro-” When Ayabe tried to call for him, Kuroiwa’s fingers had gone back on prying his jaw open and he pressed the toothbrush in Ayabe’s mouth, going too far inside than he supposed to.

Ayabe choked, feeling bile forming in the back of his throat and his hands shot up to grab Kuroiwa’s wrist. The mint taste was horrendous, it was too much too quickly. He wanted him to stop, he was going too far for his likings. This wasn’t funny anymore.

“ _ Ayabe _ .” Kuroiwa’s voice was cold as ice. “Keep your hands down.”

It was chilling. Ayabe felt scared, there was no amusement on Kuroiwa’s face anymore, he was expressionless, his eyes were dark and empty, staring down at Ayabe like a snake ready to attack.

Ayabe’s fingers loosened around Kuroiwa’s wrists. They were slowly brought down on the armchairs again, a mechanic movement that almost hurt for how heavy his arms felt.

“It seems you can listen, good.” The corners of Kuroiwa’s lips turned up into a smile. The toothbrush moved in Ayabe’s mouth until it reached his molars, then he started to move it gently back and forth, making sure to clean them well, with the precision of a surgeon.

Ayabe gargled the foam that was forming in his mouth. Because of the uncomfortable position Kuroiwa had forced him into, he was nearly choking from the foam and his own saliva. Ayabe was far from amused and he would prefer not to die like this, just because Kuroiwa had wanted to act on a whim.

“I’m doing you a favor.” Kuroiwa said lowly, moving the brush against the premolars, using one finger to extend the skin of his lips so he could reach them better. His other hand was squeezing Ayabe’s jaw, keeping him in place. The fact that they were at work and anyone could walk in at any moment didn’t seem to faze him.

Ayabe’s eyes kept moving towards the door, his ears were listening to any sound that would signal someone coming towards his office. He really didn’t want to be caught in… whatever Kuroiwa was doing.

Thankfully the only noise he heard was the  _ swish swish _ of the brush against his teeth. His jaw was starting to become numb, it was starting to hurt keeping it so wide, just like when he was at the dentist.

He was snapped out his thoughts when Kuroiwa let out an annoyed sound from the back of his throat.

“You’re making a mess.” Kuroiwa whispered dangerously in his ear. Just then Ayabe noticed how his spit and the foam were running down his chin, covering Kuroiwa’s fingers and his own neck. It was sticky, it made him even more uncomfortable, but there was something in Kuroiwa’s voice, something Ayabe hadn’t noticed before. There was a strange strain in his tone, like Kuroiwa was forcing the words out. However, since he couldn’t move his head too much, he didn’t know what it was that made him sound like that.

“You’re disgusting, Ayabe, I don’t know how you’ve kept yourself alive until now.” Kuroiwa grunted, moving the toothbrush against the canines and incisors. He wasn’t being gentle anymore, he was putting too much strength in each movement, so much that Ayabe’s gums were starting to hurt.

He tried to talk to make Kuroiwa notice his distress, but the other either didn’t understand or flat out ignored him.

After another minute of agony, Kuroiwa stilled for a second then he finally took the brush out from Ayabe’s mouth settling it on the table, not caring if it was going to dirty the papers on it.

Ayabe hadn’t noticed he had tears in his eyes, not until he brought his stare back to Kuroiwa and tried to focus on him, noticing how hard it was. He blinked once, twice, then he was finally able to see Kuroiwa’s perfectly shaped face without it being blurry.

Kuroiwa’s cheeks had taken a pink colour, he looked like he had run in the marathon for how much he was panting. Some darks locks were sticking on his forehead, ruining his perfect styled hair. Ayabe had never seen Kuroiwa like this.

“Now you look decent.” Kuroiwa said finally, standing up straight and buttoning his overcoat. He let go of Ayabe’s chin and pulled himself back, his eyes squinted tightly, but he was too hard to read. Kuroiwa grabbed a handkerchief and cleaned his fingers, the pleased smile painted on his face slowly disappeared like it never was there.

Ayabe spat the foam on his table, not caring about the documents that lingered around. He slowly massaged his aching jaw and from the pain he was feeling, he was going to spend the next days with a hurt neck. He tried to wipe his mouth and neck, but only cringed when he noticed how sticky his skin had become. There was no way he could get that off without using water.

He glared at Kuroiwa as he moved away from him, his elegance never leaving him as he took slow steps towards the door.

“Y… You…” Ayabe couldn’t even talk properly. The paste and foam were still present in his mouth, the mint taste giving him a headache and made his eyes sting.

It was then he noticed something strange, something that shut him up suddenly.

There was a wet spot in front of Kuroiwa’s pants. It was that noticeable, but with the lighting in his office, Ayabe did.

It was medium in size, right in the middle of his black pants. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Kuroiwa had creamed his pants while brushing his teeth. When that happened, Ayabe had no idea, but it id and that disturbed him.

His aching jaw gaped, but Ayabe ignored the pain. He didn’t even know how he was supposed to feel except shock.

“Y-You… you f-fucking… c-creep…!”

Kuroiwa’s dark eyes turned on him. They stayed on Ayabe’s figure long enough to make him squirm in his seat.

Then Kuroiwa chuckled loudly and walked out his office like nothing had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are my life
> 
> @carriejakc03 on twitter


End file.
